


The Truth about Dex

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Nursey & Dex are in a shouting match in front of the Haus, but this one doesn't end like all the others have so far. Dex learns what Nurse actually thinks about him.Writuary Day 23: [A Truth]
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Writuary 2020





	The Truth about Dex

**Author's Note:**

> did i even proofread this? whoops

They were shouting in the front yard of the Haus again. God knows how many people could hear them, so this was completely shattering any attempt Nursey had made to be the guy who came off as totally cool and unconcerned.

But it was the spring semester, and the fact that he couldn’t have a civil fucking conversation with his fellow D-man was ridiculous.

“God, Nurse, I’m just so sick of you fucking looking at me like I’m this bumpkin who doesn’t know anything about the world! Yeah, I was raised differently than you but I’m learning! I’m doing my best!”

“I’m not looking at you like – “

“Horse shit, you aren’t. Why else would I keep catching you glaring from across the room? If I said some fucked up shit, just tell me! God, do you really think I’m such an asshole that – “

“No, Dex, I just think you’re hot!” Oh, shit, he hadn’t meant to say that.

Nursey was pretty sure the loudest thing on the street now was his heartbeat. Dex was red from his hairline to his collar.

“Oh. Well, that’s . . .. Okay, then,” Dex’s voice quiet now and got quieter as he spoke. “That’s unexpected, um. I’m just gonna go process that.”

He turned and started walking to the dorms, forgetting to grab his backpack from where he’d left it in the grass.

“Fuck,” Nursey sighed. He grabbed Dex’s backpack and headed inside. Hopefully Bitty heard just enough of that scene feel like giving him some sympathy pie.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo! I love these two so much. thank you for reading!
> 
> poor goob off to go have an existential crisis bc his crush is attracted to him tragic


End file.
